


Basketball & six cocks

by Lilsluttybunny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Breeding, Choking, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Spit Kink, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsluttybunny/pseuds/Lilsluttybunny
Summary: Where the basketball team won the match and considered doyoung as their little treat for working so hard to win
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 80





	Basketball & six cocks

  
The sun was setting down and the moon was coming up in the dark blue sky, it was almost six at night, the basketball match has just finished and of course the neos won this match as always, the other team didn't even get to half of their scores

everyone were leaving their pinch going out of the school building and the silence is spreading over the place 

Literally every person was on their way home but Doyoung an omega student was still in the school, he went to get some notebooks from his classroom before leaving as he was humming softly collecting the heavy booknotes he needs to study from at home

Doyoung wasn't popular but he's known for his high marks, he was always a top student but nobody cared about him and if someone cared about him it would involve bullying him, doyoung is used to all of this, to the bullying to the physical and emotion abuse he gets from his classmates, when they decide to provoke him, he doesn't stand up for himself, he just let them bully him till they're satisfied, he's too coward to fight them back and that's made him an easy target 

But nowadays he doesn't get persecuted by anyone expect the neos, they are the basketball team and the most loved alphas in the school

Starting from Yuta, he's a cocky alpha and his hoppy is making fun of doyoung, mocking him and lowering his level down, he doesn't hit him but his words are knives to the omega's heart 

The thought of him scares Doyoung, he really does fear him, he feels uncomfortable at his presence but his inner omega still finds him hot and sexy when he bullies him, the way he yells at him and push him around is total dominate, yuta literally has the full control on doyoung when he's around 

When council students see someone getting bullied they should take an action to stop it but in doyoung's school it's not like that at all, the president council Lee Taeyong already hates him, he enjoys seeing him in pain he sometimes join in and bully him physically, by pushing him and pulling on his hair, he even punish him for things he didn't even do same goes with the vice president johnny 

Although they are part of the student council yet they are also a part of the basketball team, the team could not survive without them, everyone one has an important role in the group

The other three members are Lucas and he's got the frat boy vibe, he literally throw a party every Friday night and then there's mark, he's one of the top students too and the ideal type to every omega but sadly he got a boyfriend who is haechan, the last one is jaehyun

Jaehyun is born with a strict personality, he's cold as ice, his face is always expressionless but he's handsome as hell that he makes the omegas melt in their place as he confidentially walks by them  
Once the Doyoung got everything he needs he left the classroom when he realized he also forgot about his school bag, it was still on the pinch he was sitting on when the basketball game was happening, so he turned his way back towards the basketball court where he left his bag

His arms were wrapped around the books holding them to his chest as he walked, when he was almost close to the basketball court, with every step the sound of laughs and loud voice get closer, t was coming out of one of sided rooms in the hallway which was the locker room for the neos 

"Your dumbed her, she's got a sexy body it's a lose" someone said from the other side of the wall, the omega stopped walking and made his steps backwards until he's infront of the door, there was a slight light coming out of the room, the door was a little bit opened which made the omega get a little view of what's happening inside the locker room it won't hurt if he fed his curiosity 

"She wanted to have a serious relationship with me and i don't want to be tied with someone, it's annoying" Johnny was leaning against the locker, he was shirtless only having his basketball ball shorts and mark was sitting on the pinch in front of him 

"Was she good in bed or nah..?" The omega could hear yuta's voice but he can't see him "yes but i had bitches under me more way better than her" Doyoung can tell that the girl they are talking about she is Joy, she's a slut that have chasing alphas as her hobby, she's dumb too

"Enough talking about her, she disgusts me" mark said before pulling out a cigarette "does anyone have a lighter i forgot mine somewhere" he was looking around at them till Lucas got in the picture and throw one at him "Dude, thank you" he lightened up the cigarette and started inhaling the smoke 

"Doyoung was watching our match today" at the mention of his name, doyoung took a step closer to get a better hearing of what taeyong is saying about him

"Yes, i saw the way he was looking at you the whole match, i wouldn't be surprised if he likes you" says mark, the omega saw him winking towards someone and he assumes it's taeyong 

"No way, i think he likes yuta more, can't you smell the sweet scent he releases when yuta surrounds him?" Doyoung can feel himself getting embarrassed, he was too obvious and they already know about him and his dirty feelings, the omega is crushing on all of them

"As much as he annoys me but doyoung is so fucking pretty, i mean he's got such a feminine face, his lips so pink, his eyes are always full of innocence, i want to wreck him" the way yuta talked about him, doyoung felt his throat go dry and his heart skip a beat

"Yeah, he also has the perfect body dressing in the school uniform, i sometimes wonder how he would look like without clothes on" lucas chuckled at the end as he felt his cock growing at the thought of the outcast omega 

"I'm sure he's a virgin, he would be so fun to mess with" 

Thud..

At this moment doyoung was sure he fucked up, the notebooks he was holding, were all now on the floor, he lost his grip on the them when johnny mentioned that it would be fun messing with him, he was just a bit shooked when he heard that 

He lowered his height to pick the books up and run, but it was too late, when he was about to, the door of locker room was wide open and a long slander legs appeared in his view, he looked up shakely as he felt tears welling up in his eyes from the fear he was was feeling 

He met yuta's eyes "look at what we have here" he laughed mockingly at the view of the omega before taking a grip of doyoung's arms pulling him in the room

He closed the door with a loud bang then pushed doyoung on it roughly, caging him like he always does "were you stalking us..?" Doyoung was quickly to shake his head to each sides, denying which is actually a lie  
"Then what's your excuse..? What have you been doing here?" 

"n-nothing, i was just walking by" doyoung said between his shaky breath 

"Lair" johnny made his way towards him standing beside yuta "you were standing the whole time here, you didn't think i would notice you?"

The omega was about to respond and argue but a harsh slap landed on his cheeks making him let out a cry as his tears started to fall on his cheeks "you spy on us then you lie, i always knew that you were a fucking weirdo" yuta slammed the boy into the door making him slide down to the floor

"Such a pervert, did you came here to watch us shirtless so you can finger yourself at the memory of our bodies tonight" taeyong stepped forward then lowered his height to doyoung so he's facing him "what should we do with you..?" 

The omega looked around himself for the first time and all the alphas had their attention on him, all the six of them were staring at him hungerli that he felt himself burning, he doesn't like the attention they are giving him 

"Since he heard our conversation, i guess our little doyoungie knows what we all want to do with him" lucas said before putting the cigarette between his lips again 

From their eyes and actions doyoung can already tell what's gonna happen and as much as he fantasised about it but he's not ready 

Taeyong grabbed him by his hair, pulled him to his feet, pressing his back against the hard surface again "give it to me" he reached his hand for Lucas asking for the cigarette, without breaking eye contact with the omega 

"Listen here you dumb thing, me and boys had a very tiring day and we think that we deserve a little treat after working so hard to win this match and you're gonna be that treat" he sucked in the smoke then exhaled at doyoung's face causing him to cough 

"If you dared and struggled"   
He let the tube fall in the floor right beside his foot only to smash it after   
"I'm going to rip your own head off your own body" 

Doyoung hunched his shoulders as he felt his heart beats increasing in his chest

The basketball team laughed at his reaction  
"He looks like he saw a ghost.."

Taeyong reached his hand between their bodies and slapped the omega's clothed pussy making him whine and his body jerked backwards but there wasn't nowhere to go, the alpha had his arms by both of his sides 

"Sensitive aren't we..?" The older smirked at him sending goosebumps through doyoung's body 

The omega couldn't let out the words and argue with the six alphas, he felt so weak compared to them, they could smash his head with one punch 

Taeyong backed away from him then signaled to lucas to make the first move 

Lucas made his way again towards doyoung "get on your knees quick" he put both of his hands on his shoulders focusing him down before grabbing the hem of his shorts, sliding it down to his ankle 

His cock bounced once it was released on doyoung's face "open up bitch" he slapped it a few time on his cheek, pumping his cock in front of him, the omega started opening his mouth slowly but lucas grabbed his jaw and forced it open 

He bent a little bit down to slide easily in his mouth, he just pushed the head in letting out a breath he was holding loudly

The other alphas watched the little movements with dark eyes

Lucas started moving with slow pace, pulling out then pushing deeper but not too deep to be down doyoung's throat, enjoying the moment, how wet and hot the walls of his mouth were around his dick, they were like a vacumm sucking him in 

As for doyoung, he can't tell if he's enjoying this or not, well he has never done anything like this before but he dreamt about it every night being the basketball team cumdump 

The alpha's cock feels like a salty meat in his mouth, a big one, he can feel the corners of his lips being ripped off from the size as his jaw started to hurt him, his hands were besides his knees on the floor, head being held by Lucas, meeting the alpha's slow thrusts

"Fuck his filthy mouth harder"  
Doyoung heard a new familiar voice and it only belonged to jung jaehyun, he looked up at lucas with pleading eyes, begging him not to listen to the other alpha, his lips already burns, thrusting faster will make it worse 

But doyoung isn't someone special for Lucas to obey, he's nothing but a hole to fuck, the alpha pushed deeper making the tip brush against the down of the omega's throat and that's when doyoung let out a gag sound

Then he let out a muffled moan when Lucas tugged his hair harshly pushing to take more inches of his dick, fucking doyoung's mouth Mercilessly

The omega's eyes were focused on Lucas's face who was smiling devilishly at him, looking down at him with lustful eyes  
"Such a good toy taking my cock so well like the slut you are" 

Tears started welling up doyoung's eyes the more he gags around the alpha's girth

"That's enough lucas, don't be selfish" yuta said as he put his fingers through the omega's black locks pulling him away from the lucas's cock

"What the fuck" lucas growled at him when he lost the feeling of doyoung's mouth around him 

"You're going so easy on him, he should be treated harshly" yuta tugged on his hair roughly making doyoung let out a yelp as he was trying to catch his breath 

"Who are you to tell me how to treat him..?"   
The younger alpha grabbed the omega's hair pulling him to his side but yuta was holding so tight "give him back" he ordered 

"Do you want to die" yuta formed his other hand in a fist and raised at lucas as a threat

"What are you doing guys, if you're gonna fight then leave and don't lay a hand on him" taeyong interfered, and went to stood between them then removed their hands that was on doyoung who was whining in pain from their tight grip 

"He started it first" lucas pointed at the other alpha 

"If you want to fuck this bitch then stop fucking fighting you kids" taeyong raised his voice using his powerful alpha-voice shuting them up 

Doyoung shivered, and let out a very soft quiet whine as his submissive side took over him, he was still on his knees on the floor with a puffy red face, tears on his cheeks and saliva running down his chin from being face fucked 

"Fuck taeyong, you made that little slut tremble" johnny smiled teasingly at doyoung who has his eyes glued to the floor scared of meeting the alphas lustful eyes

"Look up" taeyong ordered   
And doyoung submissivly obeyed slowly raising his head, when he met the alpha's deep brown eyes, he could feel himself releasing slick 

Taeyong grabbed him by his messy hair, pulling him up to his feet, doyoung swears that his hair is gonna be ripped off his scalp anytime

The alpha held him dangerously close to him by the waist, that he now can feel taeyong's warm breath on his upper lip, doyoung's eyes widened when he felt a finger on his pussy entrance through his panties, making him mewl at the contact

"Our doyoungie is wet"   
Taeyong circled his finger as he felt the fabric getting wet 

Then doyoung was harshly thrown on someone with a strong chest and way more taller than him, he looked back and jaehyun was looking down at him with a cocky smirk "What's up babe..?" 

He backed away only to pump on another alpha "are you ready to have your first cock..?" johnny said and flipped him around only to push him on the wooden bench on his back "please no i'm not r-ready" 

Doyoung shut his eyes tightly when he felt johnny touch his cheeks 

"So fucking cute " he caressed doyoung's cheeks softly touching his lips with his thumb, parting it only to push his thumb between them "suck it" the omega opened his teary eyes, he obeyed and took the finger in his mouth sucking it like it's a pacifier 

Yuta sneaked his hands under doyoung's skirt, grabbing the hem of the panties, sliding it down his long slender milkey legs  
Then he lifted skirt up to his thin waist 

"He Smells so good" mark said as he leaned back on the lockers with his arms crossed over his chest, doyoung's scent were like vanilla mixed with lavender 

"You're so this wet and you don't want this..? Are you joking" yuta held the wet soaked cotton panties in front of the omega, showing him the big wet spot he created 

Doyoung was still sucking Johnny's finger, feeling ashamed of himself and embarrassed in front of the six alphas who are surrounding him, looking at his exposed cunt 

The omega whimpered around the thumb when jaehyun spread his legs open to have a better view "so clean and pretty" doyoung's cunt was hairless and pink, the perfect treat 

johnny pulled out his finger before giving the omega a harsh slap on his cheeks, doyoung cried out, letting his tears fall down on his face as he felt lucas pinching his pussy fat folds 

"I'm s-sorry just st-" before he could finish his sentence, taeyong grabbed his hands and guided them under the the bench to tie him to it but when doyoung realized what's happening he started struggling 

"Hold that bitch" taeyong yelled making mark make a move and pin the omega down on the wood, so taeyong can tie him easily, doyoung sobbed, his couldn't move his upper body and his bottom was being abused by the alphas 

Lucas was still playing with his cunt and other members joined him, groping his butt, rubbing his clit, he let out a moan when he felt a finger entering his pussy, this was an unfamiliar feeling

Yuta pushed half of his finger in, drips of juices started leaking out of the hole coating his index finger, he pulled it out and slapped doyoung's cunt before bringing his finger up to his face licking the omega's slick "he's tastes so good" he let out a breathy chuckle and smirked at the crying male 

Taeyong grabbed doyoung's ankles spreading them wider that it won't be a surprise if he broke doyoung's legs, then he kneeled between them, placing his lips directly on his exposed cunt, licking the hole between his pink folds, tasting his sweet juice, licking a fat strip from his hole to his clit, then he started sucking 

Sending shivers up his spine 

Doyoung whined and tried to close his legs but johnny and mark grabbed them and opened them again "stop fucking moving" another slap landed on his cheeks by jaehyun who was standing at the end of the wooden bench 

His cock was right above the omega's face and doyoung knows what's about to happened so he quickly jerked his face to the other side when jaehyun aimed his cock to his lips

Taeyong pushed his tongue inside the entrance making doyoung gasp and gape his mouth only for jaehyun to bury his dick in, right down his throat, the pulling on till the tip before slamming back in and doyoung let out a disgusting gag sounds 

Down, taeyong was eating him like a hungery beast, drinking and slurping all of his slick

Doyoung felt his shirt being ripped off the same time he heard the buttons falling on the floor "such a pretty body, can't wait to see it ruined with our marks on it" yuta said as he roamed his hand all over the milky soft chest, pinching his hard nipples

"Come on mark, i know you want to touch him, haechan won't know anyway" johnny grabbed his cock and circled around one of the omega's nipples 

Mark made his way towards doyoung's body while taking off his basketball shorts, it won't hurt if he cheated once anyway, he can't just stand and watch, his cock was so hard that it was releasing pre-cum, and doyoung's moans around jaehyun's cock was making him harder and hornier 

Jaehyun was deep down doyoung's throat, his huge balls slapping the omega's face with each thrust, blocking his vision

Doyoung was choking, jaehyun was way more rougher than lucas, his throat was too sore and it's hurting but he couldn't do anything about more then crying and taking it

The alpha pulled out of his mouth with a growl, slapping his cheeks with his reddened cock, same time when taeyong pulled aways after eating his meal between the omega's legs "best thing i have ever tasted" 

Lucas made his way to doyoung's face with a pill and a bottle of water "open up" he batted his cheek but doyoung disobeyed and shook his head only for the alpha to harshly grab his chin, squeezing it making the omega's mouth fall open before he put the pill in 

"If you don't want to get pregnant swallowed it" 

He opened the bottle, pouring the water in doyoung's opened mouth who hardly swallowed the pill 

"Good boy" 

Johnny settled himself between doyoung's legs, they already agreed that he's going to be the first one to fuck the omega and he can't wait any longer after seeing how pretty doyoung's pussy is 

The omega felt a thick cock entering his cunt hole making him let out a scream, johnny grunted at the tightness of doyoung before pushing more inches of his cock in, doyoung's walls were almost suffocating his dick 

Which made him start fucking doyoung roughly, forgetting the fact that he was a virgin 

Doyoung looked up at him with puffy red face, covered with drool and tears, his eyes were sparkling and innocent encouraging johnny to fuck him faster, to gape him till he's too loose for his fist to fit in 

The alpha reached his hands to tug at his reddened nipples pulling them, doyoung whimpering and let out a cry but it was muffled with another cock being shoved down his already abused throat again

"I have been waiting so damn long to fuck your slutty mouth" yuta said as he was sliding his cock down doyoung's mouth 

Johnny's picked up his pace as he raised the omega's skirt to look at their lower part connected, it looked so dirty, strings of slick attached between doyoung's pussy and his hips creating lewd juicy sounds 

The alpha was hitting his g spot repeatedly   
"Your pussy takes cocks like you're were born to be a fucktoy" fucking him violently without a pause 

Yuta's movements was the same as johnny, rough and harsh, he doesn't care about if doyoung is breathing or not, he was just chasing his own orgasm, fucking his mouth like it's a fleashlight 

Johnny held tightly on the omega's tiny waist as he felt himself cumming, his knot pressing harder against his spot, slamming his fully formed knot into the omega

Doyoung's body shaked at the unfamiliar feeling, he was feeling full, he screamed around yuta's cock

Johnny pulled out, letting his cum drip out lf his hole after he slapped it 

Suddenly he felt someone untying hands and yuta slided out of his mouth  
Doyoung was quick to try and run but his body felt too weak and ended up being carried by lucas from behind   
"Come here you little whore" 

He adjusted him in his arms, and spreaded his legs open again giving yuta the access to enter him pushing Johnny's cum back in, plugging it deep before he started moving in and out, doyoung cried as he knew that he won't be able to escape them 

"He's still so tight" yuta gritted his teeth stretching his pussy out 

Lucas took a hold of his dick giving it a few jerks before positioning the tip to doyoung's asshole, the omega flinched when he felt the alpha entering him slowly from behind 

"N-no, please not here" 

"Shut the fuck up, this body of yours is made to be bred and fucked, your opinion doesn't matter, we are gonna use as we please, so stop being a bitch and take it" yuta gave him slap before focusing his mouth open, spitting in it as he desperately thrusted into him 

Lucas pushed half of his cock as he let out a low groan, loving the feeling of the omega's tight warm walls clenching around his big cock 

Doyoung Involuntarily grabbed yuta's shoulders afried of falling on the floor, both of the alpha's were fucking him brutally into both of his holes, dragging their cocks out then slamming in at the same time 

"T-too much" doyoung was trembling in Lucas's arms, they were fucking him too impatient to care about his pleasure like he's an object to please them 

But he felt himself over the edge, he felt like pissing "s-stop i'm go-nna pee" 

"Then do it" Yuta chuckled at him 

Doyoung felt the hot liquid when his orgasm washed over him, he squirted all over the alpha's cock and some fall on the floor but no one cares 

"This so fucking hot" lucas breathed in his ear before taking his ear lobe in his sucking on it as he chased his own orgasm 

The omega let himself fall back on Lucas's muscular hard chest as he came down his high 

"I'm too close" yuta thrusted right against doyoung's g spot, rocking his hips, trying to reach his climax, lucas was the same as him, his thrusts were fast yet uncoordinated

Yuta's hips stuttered as his orgasm hit him and he created his knot, pushing into doyoung's womb 

Lucas locked himself from behind inside of doyoung with his knot 

The omega let out a scream as he felt himself bursting at the feeling, he was already exhausted and this only got him more tired, his fingers sinked in yuta's skin, digging as their knots were going inside of him 

After they're finished they put the omega on his feet, but doyoung's knees were quick to give up and he fell on the cold floor, body bruised and his holes were clenching around nothing, cum dripping down his milkey thigh 

Suddenly someone pulled him up "this isn't over slut" taeyong sat on wooden bench the guided doyoung on his lap making the l  
Omega straddle him 

then he lied back pulling doyoung down with him "En-nough" the omega was almost sleeping on taeyong's chest, he was feeling heavy and tired 

Jaehyun posited himself behind doyoung, lining himself up to his asshole that was swollen from Lucas's cock, he slapped it a few times with his cock before shoving his cock in, and doyoung was too weak to struggle at the moment, he just laid there and took it 

Mark took a grab of his hair making him look up "open up" doyoung obeyed and parted his lips, he just wants to end this, mark stuffed his mouth with his cock

While taeyong sucked at his nipples as he rubbed his cock against doyoung's wet pussy, he groaned when he pushed his hardened cock in with one go, fucking the alpha's filthy cum out of doyoung 

"How the fuck are you still so fucking tight" jaehyun let out a deep moan when doyoung clenched around him, then he raised his hands only to spank doyoung's ass, squeezing tightly he's sure that will leave a bruise 

Doyoung was rocking back and forth between jaehyun and mark while taeyong was focusing him down on his dick to meet his thrusts, making spurt slick out of him

Mark took a hold of doyoung's hair, pushing him back on his cock, that the omega's nose was buried in his puplic hair

The omega's eyes rolled at the back of his head when mark shot his cum down his throat with a loud deep moan he was holding back 

Doyoung's upper body fall on taeyong's when mark pulled out, he head was in the crock of the alpha's neck, panting and breathing heavily as drips of cum fall out of his mouth

Jaehyun slided out only to push his cock in his cunt hole right besides taeyong's, it was too tight for him to fit but he forced himself inside the tight heat 

Doyoung sinked his teeth in taeyong's shoulders in pain, he was feeling his pussy being ripped apart yet he couldn't let out the words he's holding or scream due his very sore throat 

"Fuck" taeyong pulled the omega away from his neck by his hair roughly 

"I'm S-sor-rry" doyoung said through his tears when he saw the alpha's angery eyes only to receive a slap then he felt someone grabbing his hair locks pulling him back 

His back was pressed to jaehyun's chest  
"You shouldn't have done that baby, taeyong is angery now, if you want his forgiveness beg for it unless you want us to beat your ass when we are finished with you" jaehyun whispered into his ear then he let out an evil laugh making doyoung tremble

"I'm so s-orry p-plea-se forg-give me" doyoung immediately started begging, ignoring the pain in his bottom from both taeyong and jaehyun cocks Penetrating him  
open 

"Sluts like you don't deserve forgiveness" taeyong said then he thrusted right on his sensitive spot making the omega fall back on his chest helplessly 

"P-please f-forgive me, i w-will do anyth-ing" doyoung said trying to raise his upper body but jaehyun and taeyong weren't helping they were brutally and violently slamming into him, that he fails in every try, he whined when jaehyun spanked his butt

"Beg you little whore" 

"Please a-alpha i will do anythi-ng you w-want" doyoung moaned in taeyong's shoulders that he had bitten before

But the alpha ignored him and focused on chasing his own orgasm instead matching his pace with jaehyun's

"I'm gonna knot you now" jaehyun said as his knot got bigger enough to swell in doyoung's tummy, and the same happened with taeyong he let his knot right besides jaehyun's 

The omega felt unbelievable pain at this moment, like his womb is going to bomb anytime yet he felt himself squirting again on the alphas cocks, dirtying them with his hot liquid 

Taeyong pulled out with jaehyun when their knots went down

Leaving doyoung laying on the floor with cum fill up all of his holes, he looked totally ruined, his sweet stawberry smell was gone, now he smells like cum and alphas pheromones just like sluts 

Taeyong chuckled at the sight before lowering his body down to talk to the omega 

"You said you would do anything right..?" 

Doyoung let out a soft "yes" as he was breathing hardly 

"From now on, you're going to have a special work" 

Doyoung looked up at him confused

"You will be the basketball team sex toy" 


End file.
